


twink twice

by pleasurific



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Felching, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stilinski Twins, Stuart Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twink Kink - but not the way you'd expect, Twins, background Cordia, cora & stiles friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: twink :n. SlangA young, attractive, usually slender or physically fit gay male....until Derek meets the Stilinski twins, that's what the word "twink" means to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/gifts).



> **Please read the tags carefully!!**
> 
>  
> 
> If any of them squick you out, please backbutton and find a fic that's more to your tastes.
> 
> PS: If there are tags missing, let me know, please.

Most people who live in Beacon Hills can tell the Stilinski twins apart. 

It's easier once they hit puberty. Not because they grow up at different speeds but because their personalities, similar as they are, still don't match completely. Their style reflects that -- Stiles shaves his hair and wears layers of plaid and insists on driving their mother's old Jeep, Stuart's hair always looks like he's been running his hands through it and he wears glasses and a beanie most of the time, even in the summer -- so everyone can tell which of the twins they're talking to. 

Their bodies, once someone looks past what they're wearing, are identical though. They're both skinny and tall, both move in a way that, when observed closely, is less jerky and uncoordinated than it seems from a distance. They both have an oral fixation that means that they're always nibbling on something -- pencils, pens, the string of a hoodie, their own bottom lips -- and, personality-wise, they both have a hunger for information that seems never-ending. 

When they're seventeen, it's Stuart who starts dating first. He only goes out on a few dates with Danny, but it's enough for everyone to assume that -- because Stiles's crush on Lydia is the stuff of Beacon Hills legend -- it's yet another difference between the twins. At least until Stuart ends up very publicly kissing Malia Tate on the dance floor during Junior Prom and Stiles proudly wears the bisexual flag colors during Pride Week. 

"We're just not willing to rule out anyone," Stiles says when he's asked about it. "I mean, we both could be pansexual and Stuart maybe likes that more, but I feel like I'm bi." 

"Cool," Scott, Stiles's best friend who was the one asking, says simply and that's that. 

No one ever questions either boy's sexuality again. 

There is no one who is in any way thrown by the fact that the twins are close either. They're not joined at the hip or anything, but they're often found using each other as a pillow, hugging, or sharing a chair. A lot of the time at sleepovers they end up wrapped around each other under one blanket. They're not like that with anyone else, especially since neither actually dates someone long enough to get into the honeymoon stage of a relationship. 

When they're in their senior year, right at the start of it, before they both turn eighteen, the Hales come back to town. They'd left years ago without explanation and of course their return is a mystery that neither of the twins is willing to leave alone. 

Two days after the Hales settle back into their house in the middle of the Preserve, Stiles is driving out towards it, Stuart in the passenger seat. 

They're more similar now than they used to be, their styles and looks adapting from the deliberate attempts at looking different to almost the same kind of comfort. Stuart's hair is still under a beanie and he has his glasses, but Stiles's hair has grown out into almost the same length now and he switches his logo tees for plain ones, stealing half of them from Stuart's pile. Different enough to be told apart, but similar enough at first sight to make people think they're seeing double. 

"So, are we just like, walking up to the door and asking where they were the past few years?" Stuart asks as they cross the tree line and the entrance to the Preserve.

"Nah," Stiles says, grinning. "We'll just ask if they're the Cullens and left because they sparkle in the sun." 

Stuart rolls his eyes.

"No, idiot. Cora used to be in our class before they left, remember?"

"Wait, the little shit who always threw things at me?" 

"Ha, yeah, I did that one big project on wolves with her. It sucked when they moved away," Stiles says. 

"Was that before you and Scott decided to bond over your shared misery of being undateable?" Stuart asks, grinning. "Because you two have been best friends since like, first grade."

"Third. And I can have more than one good friend," Stiles says with a huff. "At least mine are not my ex-boyfriends."

"You just wish that Danny came to hang out with you when he's over," Stuart snaps back, grinning. "He's a good kisser. Likes to cuddle." 

"So you said. More times than I can count." 

"Well, we did kiss--" 

"Oh shut up, Stu," Stiles cuts his brother off, but it's not angry, just exasperated. 

He is very much aware that, as far as the world is concerned, he's never kissed anyone. Or dated anyone. Stuart doesn't tend to rub it in either, unless they're snarking at each other the way they just were. Which, really, is pretty often since they both function on sarcasm. 

They pull up at the Hale house and Stiles stumbles out of the car, then rolls his eyes when Stuart slides out with a lot more grace. Both of them immediately glance at the cars parked outside -- a big mom car, a sleek black Camaro, a beat up truck -- and Stiles tries to remember how many people they're likely to meet. He remembers Cora from school, knows that she has an older sister and he has more than a vague memory of their brother, who was on the basketball team. The brother who was the sole reason for Stiles's very young and very confusing self-discovery when it came to his sexuality. Not that anyone other than Stuart knew about that. 

"I wonder if Derek's back too," Stuart asks, as if reading Stiles's mind. 

They're still exchanging pointed looks and slightly murderous glares by the time they walk up to the front door and Stiles knocks. 

-=-=-=-

Derek's not expecting anyone at the door. Sure, he hears the noisy Jeep rumbling up the road towards the house, but people do sometimes drive up that road and then take the fork off that leads deeper into the woods. Unless it's his sisters or his mother, no car drives up to the house. 

Except, apparently, right now. Because the Jeep -- the baby blue old Jeep he remembers from when he was a kid -- stops right outside of the house and it doesn't look like an accident. He remembers the car because it used to be his English teacher's, Mrs Stilinski's. It's not her who's in it now though, couldn't be. Derek refused to go to school for a week after she died, having spent months before that hoping she'd come back. 

He does a little mental calculation and realizes that her twins must be old enough to drive now and one of them apparently got the keys to that Jeep. As he moves towards the front door, Derek wonders how it's still road-worthy, since it was already barely functional when she was driving it. Still, it's very much there and whoever was in it is coming up to the front door for some reason. Derek knows that he could pretend nobody's home, but with three of the cars being out front, it's an unlikely thing. 

So he waits a reasonable time from the rapid knocking on the door, then reaches for the handle and opens it. 

For a moment, he thinks he's being punked or that someone's casting a spell on him, because it feels like he's seeing double. Or almost double, the faces that look at him from the porch identical but for a few things like a beanie and glasses on one of them. Then his brain catches up and he realizes that he's looking at the Stilinski twins, now obviously older than the last time he saw either. 

They look like they were having some sort of conversation and got startled by the door opening, as they both look a little spooked and surprised. Derek's eyes drop down to the pair of mouths open slightly in shock, then back up to their wide eyes. 

"Yeah?"

It's not the most polite he could be, his mother would be unimpressed, but Derek's been hoping for some peace and quiet, not for a visit from the two menaces he remembers from years ago. Almost immediately after he speaks, there's a flash of mischief across both of the faces in front of him and identical quirks of lips into smirks. 

"Hi Derek!" 

The twins speak in unison, with cheerful voices and their faces brightening. 

"We just wanted to say hi to Cora," one of them -- Stiles, Derek recalls -- says. "We heard you guys are back and she and I were, well, kind of friends. Maybe."

Derek snorts because his sister only ever hung out with Lydia Martin, the first person to have visited after they came back to Beacon Hills. The twins obviously understand the reason for his snort and Stiles frowns a little while Stuart smirks.

"Okay so maybe not friends, but she was kinda cool then and I wanted to say hi," Stiles tells Derek. "No need to be rude."

"I just wanted to say hi anyway," Stuart chimes in. "Good to have you guys back."

"We're been here for two days," Derek deadpans. "You obviously haven't even seen Cora yet. How is it good to have us back?"

He doesn't miss the way the twins pause, look up and down his body, then give each other a silent glance before Stiles shrugs and Stuart follows. 

"The Preserve was too empty with no one living here," Stuart says. 

It's a lie, Derek sees it in Stuart's face, but he lets it go.

"So, Cora's not home," he says instead. "I'll tell her you came by."

Or not, he thinks, pretty sure that she wouldn't care either way.

"We can wait," Stiles says after a quick look at his brother. "Unless you're super busy." 

Derek isn't, not really, but he's not about to tell them that his grand plan for the afternoon was to pull up some good porn on his laptop and jerk off in peace, since there's no one else home. The twins are, by his calculation, underage, so he's sure he's not supposed to be telling them anything about sex, being a few years older than them. He does also remember that their father is the local Sheriff, or at least was at the time the Hales left town. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he says against his better judgment. "I'll text Cora to let her know she has visitors." 

The twins follow him inside and Derek types a quick message, getting a thumbs up and a "we'll be home later” reply almost immediately. He figures that's a good sign and means that his sisters and mom are almost done, if Cora's paying attention to her phone. It's that or she's texting Lydia and arranging a date. 

"So, have a seat," Derek says, then points at the couch. "I have a bit of work to do, so I'll just be over here." 

Stiles nods and grabs Stuart's hand, then tugs him toward the couch. Derek grabs his laptop from the kitchen and sets it up on the dining table, across the room from where the twins are now making themselves comfortable. He calls out to Stuart and tosses him the remote before nodding at the TV. Moments later, some sort of opening credits melody is playing, the twins already lost in the TV show that's on. 

He should be looking at the essay he's supposed to email to his professor in two days, but he's constantly distracted by the movement from the couch. Neither Stiles nor Stuart can apparently sit still, and their hands and arms keep gesticulating as they're having a quiet conversation. As his eyes are drawn to the twins, he can't help but notice how different they look to when he saw them last. 

He acknowledges that they're older, that they have gotten taller and Stiles's hair has grown. But he also notices the details of their faces, like the upturn of the boys' noses, the dimple on Stuart's cheek and the scattering of moles along the side of Stiles's face. He sees their long and skinny fingers as they pick at the strings of his hoodie and Stuart keeps tapping out a rhythm against his thigh. Derek can't help it, he keeps looking at them more than his laptop screen, because apparently "twink" to him suddenly means something completely different than what it used to. They're both precisely the type of guy he'd hook up with and it's strange to think about them as anything other than the two loud tornadoes full of energy that used to burst into his classroom sometimes, looking for their mother. 

"Hey, Derek, how's college?" Stiles asks from across the room. "Where do you go anyway?"

Derek grumbles. 

"I do my classes online, but Columbia," he says, indulging the kid. 

He could be polite and ask about their plans for college, they're after all close to making that decision. But his mind is stuck somewhere between annoyance at having his quiet disturbed and the overwhelming urge to stare at them and imagine things he never considered before. Like how the two of them would look naked. 

Derek shakes his head to try and clear it and pointedly looks at his screen, all too aware of Stiles's eyes on him. At least they're all the way on the couch, he thinks, not wanting to contemplate being caught with the half chub that he's hiding under the table. 

Cora shows up soon after, much to Derek's relief, and he's surprised to see that she seems to actually like the twins, more now than she ever did. Derek ends up retreating to his bedroom to finish his essay and pointedly ignores the mental image that made him leave the room: Stiles and Stuart doing obscene things to the straws that Cora gave them for their drinks. He's got college classes to pass, he doesn't have time for this.

\---

Only, the twins keep coming back to the house. Always together, always under the pretense of looking for Cora, half the time when it requires them waiting for her to have time or even be home. Derek, since he's not doing anything but his online classes, is of course at home most of the time, so he's left keeping them company whenever she's not there. 

It's how he starts noticing just how close Stuart and Stiles are. Not just the way they seem to be able to talk without speaking, not the way they finish each other's thoughts. Not even the way they sit that fraction too close on the couch or the one time they end up falling asleep while waiting -- "we had an essay due this morning, sleep is for the weak, Derek" -- and are pretty much spooning on the couch. 

No, it's the touch of Stiles's hand on Stuart's shoulder that lingers a little too long. The way Stuart's fingers dance over the nape of Stiles's neck as he passes by. It's when they're eating fries and Stiles steals one right out of Stuart's hand and then licks his brother's fingers clean without hesitation. 

Derek's imagination ran wild that first day when they came over and it's not getting any more innocent as days go by and the Stilinskis keep being in the house and in front of his face. 

"Hey Derek," Stuart starts one day, when they're just hanging out in the Hale house as they have started to do. "How's dating in college? Is it everything it's said to be?"

"That depends," Derek answers gruffly, not looking up from the textbook he's not really reading. 

"On what?" Stiles asks. 

When Derek does look up, the two boys are at the table, sitting across from him and looking at him with curiosity. 

"On what you're looking for," he tells them. 

"Well, we're both quite open to all the options," Stuart says. " _Very_ open," he adds with a teasing smirk and a glance at his brother. 

Derek didn't need to know that. He was quite okay with the illusion that Stiles was hung up on Cora's friend -- or whatever she is now -- Lydia. He didn't need to be thinking about how he could think about either of the twins being with a guy. 

"Stuart here has proven that, in public," Stiles says, his tone just a little too sharp to be teasing.

"Three dates and one kiss," Stuart tells Stiles. "Just that and you're never letting me live it down."

"Well, at least you didn't have to wrap yourself in the bi flag to get the point across," Stiles says. "Even then, no one believed me."

"Danny did," Stuart says with a smile.

"Danny is the exception to the rule."

Derek watches them talk and he can't shake the feeling the there's something they're not saying out loud, something they're trying to make him understand. Then he watches as Stuart moves his hand up to Stiles's neck and gently squeezes the back of it with his fingers. The touch lingers, soft and accompanied by a glance and a smile. 

 _They can't_ , Derek thinks. His mind is spinning as he watches them interact, the familiarity of their movements that little bit more than what siblings -- even twins, he's met some before -- tend to have. The intimacy of the glances, the touches. _No way,_ Derek tells himself. 

Then Stiles's hand, the one that's next to his brother, shifts a little and he links his fingers with Stuart a beat later when Stuart moves his arm down from Stiles's neck. It's a gesture that would have been cute when they were kids, but Derek sees the way Stiles's thumb is rubbing circles over Stuart's thumb. And that is something that _couples_ do. 

His mind gets pulled out of its musings by a quiet snort. When he looks up from the table, the twins' faces are identical, both looking at him with lips curved into a smirk and a glint in their eyes. 

" _Very_ open to anything," Stiles says quietly, repeating Stuart's words from earlier. "Are you?"

"Huh?" Derek asks, his brain short-circuited for a moment. 

"Are you open to anything, Derek?" Stuart asks. 

He's not sure how to answer that. Sure, he's been with people of various genders so that's a clear enough answer, but he's suddenly not sure that sexuality in general is what the twins are talking about. In fact, he's starting to be very sure that they're not. 

They watch him with amusement dancing across their faces, mirrors of each other as they wait for him to answer. 

"What kind of guys do you like, Derek?" Stiles breaks the silent standoff first. 

Derek, kind of proud of himself that he manages it, lifts an eyebrow at him as if to ask why Stiles assumes he's into guys at all. By the way Stuart chuckles, he already knows that's a lost battle. 

"Oh, we know you do," Stuart says then. "Even if it wasn't for the fact that we saw you watching us, Parrish was talking about you being a regular in _Jungle_  already. As did the girls."

"Who?"

"The queens," Stiles tells him. "Our gossip and education providers."

"The _drag queens_?" Derek asks, feeling his eyes widen in surprise.

"There was a thing, we ended up in the club, the girls decided we're adoptable and that we need to dress better," Stiles says nonchalantly. "Oh and that if we're to be out and about while underage, we needed supervision."

"They're not wrong, really," Stuart chimes in, laughing. 

Derek's gaze drops to the table, where the twins are still holding hands, then he looks back up and his brain catches up to another part of what they said.

"What do you mean you saw me watching you?" 

He thought he was subtle, that he wasn't obvious in what his reasons were to keep looking at them even when he was meant to be doing something else. That there was no way they'd notice or figure out that he spent time jerking off after every one of their visits. 

When the sound of a car door slamming outside makes Stiles and Stuart pull their hands away from each other and move from the table to the couch across the room, Derek lets out a relieved sigh. Not that he genuinely thinks that the conversation is over, but he feels like he just got a "get out of jail free" card. Which, ironically, is what he's going to need unless he manages to stay away from the twins at least for the next few months, until they turn eighteen.

He's never really been all that lucky. 

While Stiles and Stuart have been hanging out at the Hale house, their father has struck up a close friendship with Talia Hale. Close enough over the few months that pass that the Stilinskis get invited to the cabin in Napa that Talia likes to bring her kids to for winter break. It's part of a resort that has privately owned cabins but also a bigger building that doubles as a hotel and an entertainment center for the owners of the cabins. 

They have enough rooms to accommodate everyone, but because because Cora brings along Lydia -- since they're now dating -- she claims the bigger room with the queen sized bed that Derek usually gets dibs on. The only room left, since the Sheriff gets the single once he arrives, is a big one with one big bed and a set of bunk beds. 

"You don't mind sharing with the boys, do you, Derek?" Talia asks when they're discussing the arrangements. 

He's not really given a choice, he knows that, so he shrugs and heads off to drop his bag in the room. The twins aren't there, but he spots their matching duffel bags at the foot of the bunk bed and hopes that they're not going to end up fighting over those. It's something he's refusing to dwell on, the same way he's not willing to think about them all sleeping in the same room. At least he did bring pajamas, even though at home he normally sleeps in only underwear or nothing at all. 

The main building not only hosts parties through the holidays, it also has a private indoor swimming pool. Derek decides that a few laps in the water are just what he needs, so he digs out his trunks and a towel, then makes his way down the path to the main building, hoping for some reprieve from both his own thoughts and his sister's PDA with Lydia. 

He knows he's in trouble when he hears laughter from behind the doors to the pool. There aren't that many people there yet, so he knows it's unlikely to be any of the people from the few other cabins. 

"Heyyyy, Derek," Stiles greets him when Derek walks through the door and closes it behind him. 

He and Stuart are in the water, obviously having been splashing each other before he arrived. They're both dripping wet all over, even the parts of them that are above water, and both of them have flushed cheeks and identical smirks on their lips. 

Derek grunts in response and heads to the changing rooms, then emerges in his trunks and pointedly ignores the twins, who are now sitting on the edge of the pool, their feet kicking in the water. He barely nods to them before he dives right in and starts swimming, his mind full of images of their skinny chests and perky nipples, along with the tight swim shorts that he tried hard not to look at. He can't say that he's particularly successful, but he manages a few laps in the pool before he can't focus anymore and walks out to grab his towel. 

There's a quiet gasp behind him when he bends to pick it up. It's predictable that when he turns around, he finds the twins staring at him with awe and what can only be described as hunger. Stiles's tongue darts out to lick over his lips first, Stuart's cheeks turning an even deeper red than they were before. They move in unison, like they're communicating with each other without speaking, and walk over to him.

"Good swim?" Stuart asks. 

Derek shrugs. 

"So, you don't mind sharing a room with us, do you?" Stiles asks then, smiling in a way that is probably supposed to be innocent. 

It's not. There's a distinct teasing tone in Stiles's voice, amusement on top of it. 

"Did I have a choice?" Derek throws a question back, eyebrow raised. 

"Aw, but we thought you liked us," Stuart says, his face twisting into a pout that's accompanied by a glint in his eyes. "Don't you?"

There's movement just on the edge of his view and he follows it, looking down. The boys have put their hands on their hips but it's not the fingers -- temptingly long as they are -- that Derek's eyes focus on. It's the two distinct bulges underneath the black fabric of the twins' skintight swimming shorts, There's no question about whether they are attracted to Derek or what exactly they're hinting at with their innocuous-seeming comments and pouty faces. 

"I'll live, since your father gets the single room," he says pointedly.

"Ah but Dad's not going to be here for days," Stiles says. "If you really wanted to, you could ask your mom to let you stay in that room until he gets here." 

He could. But it would be complicated to move in the middle of their stay. At least that's what he tells himself. 

"I'm sure we'd find ways to keep busy," Stuart says then, cutting off Derek's thoughts and attempts to come up with an excuse for why he gave in to sharing with the twins so easily. 

The words are accompanied by a glance at Stiles and then a lingering gaze that Stiles tracks down Stuart's body. 

Derek's brain goes blank. 

He thought about it, of course. He dreamed about it, his morning wood returning with a force like he regressed to his teenage years. He imagined what the intimate looks and touches meant, how far they extended when the boys didn't have an audience, even one that was just Derek. 

He's still catching his breath when he somehow manages to quirk an eyebrow at them in an unspoken question and both of them smile at him brightly. 

"We'll show you, if you'd like," Stiles says. "Back in our room." 

It sounds so simple, so innocent, so nonchalant. Like it's not a big deal and like Derek's imagination isn't making it hard to breathe. He doesn't remember putting on his clothes, doesn't recall walking back to the cabin. Once they're in the room, he sits down on the bed with a heavy thud and the twins land on the floor by his feet. 

"So, you want to watch, Derek?" Stuart asks, grinning. 

Derek glances at the door that he knows he locked but he still worries. Then he turns back to the twins and nods hesitantly, his cock throbbing in his pants. Stiles gives him a bright smile and the boys shuffle around on their knees until each of them is leaning on one of Derek's thighs and the gap between their faces is closing. Derek's eyes are glued on them, committing every split second to memory -- the tiny flex of Stiles's fingers against Derek's thigh, the flush on Stuart's cheeks, the trembling eyelashes against Stiles's cheeks as he closes his eyes for a moment -- like he's never going to see them this way again. 

"Watch what?" 

His voice is deeper than normal, rough as he tries to keep his composure even as it's crumbling all around him with each fraction of a movement of the twins' hands on him. The twins don't answer, at least not in words. They lean forward further, close the gap between them and brush their lips against each other's for a beat. Then, as if to make sure that he's looking -- like he'd be able to tear his gaze away -- they both glance at him and grin before turning back to each other. 

Derek can see the moment their lips meet, the moment Stiles's tongue darts past his lips and onto Stuart's who responds in kind a fraction of a moment later. He can feel their fingers tensing on his thighs, can feel when they each move one closer to his lap where his cock is hard and throbbing. He takes in a sharp breath when their pinkies press against his cock and he hears both of them breathe hard into the kiss. 

When they pull away, they don't turn to him immediately. It looks like they're having another one of the unspoken conversations that he'd seen them have countless of times. This time, it sends a chill down his spine because it usually means they're up to something, most of the time nothing good. But right now, while _good_  is debatable, Derek figures that whatever they come up with is going to be something he'll very much appreciate. 

Stiles sinks back to his knees first, his chest pressed against Derek's thigh. Stuart follows a moment later and then both of them pull at Derek's legs, opening them up more. He lets them, spreads his legs until he can't anymore and watches as they shuffle around and end up between his thighs, on their knees, two pairs of eyes flitting between his crotch and his face. It's like they're prompting him to reach down and pull down his zipper, so he does. 

"So you did like what you saw," Stuart says, looking up for a moment, then turning his gaze down at Derek's hard cock when it springs free from the confines of his jeans. 

"Oooh, it's pretty," Stiles says and lifts his hand up, then runs his fingers over Derek's length. 

Without asking or waiting, Stuart's hand joins Stiles's and they wrap around Derek's cock, warm palms against his hot flesh. They link their fingers and stroke up and down slowly, watching their hands move together over Derek's length, the tip of Stiles's tongue peeking out as he focuses. Stuart keeps looking up, eyes flitting to Derek's face with a smirk as they keep moving, their free hands on Derek's hips. 

Derek didn't jerk off dry in a long time and a little while later it starts being uncomfortable more than pleasant, making him hiss. It's enough for Stiles to let go, scramble across the room to their duffel backs and come back with a familiar tube in his hand. 

"Where...?" 

It's just lube, it shouldn't be surprising that the twins have some, after all Derek had that too when he was their age. Still, the aborted question hangs in the air for a while, until they both look at him with smiles that tell him he's about to hear something he might not know how to handle.

"The queens," Stuart says.

"Like we said, they thought we needed education. And supplies, apparently," Stiles finishes.

Then he looks down and squirts some lube onto Stuart's waiting hand before putting some on his own. Derek hisses again, this time because of the coolness of the lube against his cock when they wrap their hands back around it without warming it up. It doesn't need long though, not when the twins start stroking again, the slide so much easier and better now. 

Derek's not a teenager anymore. He's halfway through his twenties and he's long past having a short fuse when it comes to orgasms. But right now, bracing himself with his arms on the bed, looking at the twins' fascinated and smiling faces as they jerk him off together, his orgasm rushes at him like a freight train without brakes. His balls tighten and he moans then curses under his breath when one of the twins -- he doesn't know which one, his eyes closed as he lets the feeling wash over him -- lifts a thumb to the tip of his cock and strokes over it. The next moment he feels the grip the twins have on his cock tighten as his come spurts out and onto their waiting faces, as he sees when he pries his eyes open. 

The sight alone makes his cock throb harder, then he lets out a quiet "fuck" when they both slide their tongues out and lick drops of his come from their lips. 

"Well, I enjoyed that show," Stiles says, then chuckles. "What do you think, Stu?"

"Very nice," Stuart answers and turns to his brother, who's already looking back.

Their faces are close enough that it barely takes anything to close the gap as they kiss again, their linked hands still on Derek's cock that twitches in response. Derek moans quietly, his cock starting to get too sensitive to be touched, but he doesn't want to break the moment. The twins do, though, a moment later, pulling away from the kiss and their hands from Derek's cock. 

"Need a hand, Stiles?" Stuart asks, waving the lube and come covered hand between them and Derek as he glances downwards. 

Stiles nods and gets up, but stays right where he is, the two of them between Derek's legs. Stuart follows and they use the clean hands to tug down each other's sweatpants, letting them drop to their ankles. Derek's arms wobble and he almost falls backward on the bed, but he manages to stay up, eyes wide as he watches the scene right in front of him. Stuart reaches for Stiles's cock with the slick-covered hand, Stiles returns the favor and wraps his around Stuart's length. 

They don't take long -- their hands moving in perfect sync -- before they gasp and spurt come across each other's bellies, never breaking eye contact until they're spent. 

"Guess we need a shower now," Stiles says when he glances down at Stuart, then himself, then at Derek who's sitting on the bed, breathless, his jeans still open and his soft cock out in the open. 

He doesn't follow them into the shower, not even some time later when he hears a gasp and a loud moan from one of them. They rush out of the room the moment they're done and clean and it's only then that Derek finally gets off the bed and heads into the en suite, knees almost buckling when he walks in and the smell of come hits his nose. 

"Fuck," he mutters, but then takes a deep breath that oddly steadies him. 

His cock makes a valiant effort at getting hard again, but unlike the twins, he's not young enough anymore for his refractory period to be that short. 


	2. Chapter 2

The vacation is two weeks long. The Sheriff doesn't spend the whole time there, neither does Talia, as both have work to deal with. But since Laura and Derek are around all the time, the twins, Cora, and Lydia get to stay too. Lydia points out that she's legally an adult already too, then promptly gets shushed by Cora as John gives them both a pointed look and doesn't mention the age of majority, though Derek can see that he really wants to. 

It's why the next morning, when he wakes up, he takes a moment or two to reevaluate his life choices and decisions. 

Not because of what happened that first night, but because he wakes up with his cock hard as a rock and his legs held down by the twins who are licking stripes up his length and grinning at him like they're having the best breakfast of their lives. 

He comes like that, on their faces, Stuart and Stiles grinding their own cocks against his legs, then getting up and jerking themselves off until they spurt come all over his softening cock. 

Later that evening he walks out of the shower and almost trips over his own feet as he looks at his bed. 

Stiles is on his knees, chest down on the bed, no pants anywhere in sight and his legs spread. Stuart is kneeling next to him and his fingers are disappearing inside his brother's hole. 

"Hey Derek," Stuart says, grinning. "We thought you drowned in there."

Derek walks over to them slowly, eyes on Stiles's open ass as Stuart fucks it with his slender fingers, three of them covered in lube and moving seamlessly, Stiles's rim stretched around them. It's probably record time in which Derek's cock springs to life and his crotch feels like it's on fire. When Stuart pulls his fingers out of Stiles's hole and uses both hands to stretch it open, Derek takes it for the invitation that it is. He gets on the bed, knees slotting between Stiles's legs, and guides the tip of his cock to the boy's red and open hole that Stuart is still stretching with his hands. 

He only moves them away when Derek slides his cock inside until he's balls deep. That's when Stuart moves one hand underneath Stiles -- around his brother's cock, if Derek guesses correctly from the way Stiles's hole tightens around him -- and the other onto Derek's ass. His lips latch on to Derek's nipple and he sucks and nips gently at it with his teeth as he watches his brother be fucked. 

Derek holds Stiles's hips in place and thrusts forward, then pulls almost all the way out before he slides inside again, over and over, feeling the tightness and the warmth around his cock, Stuart's hand moving at the same tempo as Derek's thrusts. He can feel Stuart's cock against his thigh, hard and leaking precome onto Derek's skin, his hips jerking forward in search of friction. 

Not that Derek is able to think about that, not with his cock deep inside Stiles who's moaning loudly into the pillow, the stimulation from Derek and Stuart's combined efforts driving him to the edge fast. When he clenches his hole around Derek's cock as he comes, Derek drives it deep inside and feels his balls tighten as he pumps come into Stiles's hole, Stuart's mouth still on his nipple, sucking as he strokes his brother through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

"Next one's mine," Stuart says when he finally pulls his mouth away from Derek's chest. 

"Not a teenager," Derek points out, pulling his still mostly hard cock out of Stiles, who's not moving from his position.

"Oh, I can wait. Kind of," Stuart says.

When Derek shuffles to the side, it's because Stuart nudges him out of the way so he can slip behind Stiles's ass and dive his tongue into it, licking out Derek's come like it's the best thing he ever tasted. 

"Give me your cock, Stu," Stiles says, moaning at a particularly deep and skilled twist of Stuart's tongue around his rim. 

Derek watches in amazement as Stuart, barely breaking away from his brother's ass, slides his body underneath Stiles's until they're lined up, Stuart's cock right in front of Stiles's face. Stuart cranes his neck so he can get at Stiles's hole, come still dripping out of it slowly as Stiles clenches it and pushes it out. Derek sees Stuart's shoulders strain and it's only because he doesn't want him to pull a muscle that he slides back between Stiles's ankles, lifting Stuart's upper body onto his knees. 

Then he watches as Stuart eats out Stiles's hole while they all listen to the slurps of Stiles's mouth around his brother's cock. 

He's not sure if anything will ever top the sight. 

——————

Derek should really remember the phrase "famous last words". He really should. And yet he managed to assume that nothing would ever beat the sight of the twins on top of each other, sucking and licking at each other's ass and cock. 

Then he wakes up hard again the next morning, his cock wrapped in the warmth of Stuart's ass, Stiles's mouth on his brother's cock that's hitting the back of his throat. 

Derek whines. Actually lets out a sound that he never managed to make in his life as his hips jerk up into the slick and tight hole that's clenching around him as Stuart rides him. 

"You're gonna," he starts, then gasps as Stuart's ass thumps against his crotch, "kill me," Derek finishes with a gasp.

"But what a way to go," Stuart says, since Stiles's mouth is otherwise occupied. 

Stiles hums anyway, making Stuart shudder at the vibrations around his cock. It sends him down onto Derek's cock again just as Derek's lifting his hips. The angle seems to be just right for his cock to rub over Stuart's prostate. Derek grabs the boy's hip and arches off the bed to drive back inside him right after Stuart lifts himself up, then does it again and again, watching Stiles's head bob in Stuart's lap. 

Stuart fills his brother's mouth with come not long after, grinding down against Derek's hips as his hole tightens into a vice grip around Derek's cock, tipping him Derek the edge and making him moan. When Stuart slumps forward and onto Derek's chest, Derek's cock slips out of his hole and Stiles scrambles to get back there, then sucks Derek clean and licks his come out of Stuart's hole too, leaving both of them in a heap of whimpers. 

Then, of course, he lifts himself up onto his knees, locks his gaze with Derek's, and jerks off until he spurts come all over Stuart's ass and Derek's soft and sensitive cock. 

"You two really enjoy being a mess, don't you?" Derek asks when Stuart rolls off to his side, Stiles lying down on the other, their hands trailing through Stiles's come on Derek's hips. 

"Well, I'm definitely getting a taste for it," Stuart says, then brings his hand to his mouth and sticks two fingers in, sucking off the come. "What about you, brother dear?"

Stiles hums around his own fingers in his mouth, then dips down for more come and puts his fingers into Stuart's mouth next, his brother mirroring the movement with his own hand, putting his fingers between Stiles’s lips. Derek groans and lets his head fall onto his pillow, his dick almost painful as it valiantly tries to rise again. The twins chuckle around fingers in their mouths and then finally rest their heads on Derek's chest, their intertwined hands on his stomach. 

The rest of the vacation is spent similarly -- they go out to the main building for meals and to the pool, socialize a little with the other guests, spend some time with Cora and Lydia, then with their parents when they're around. The mornings and evenings, however, are spent in their room, barely ever dressed, a cock in an ass at almost any given point, unless it's the twins' mouths on Derek's dick. Derek has never had this much sex before and with two of them as insatiable as they are, he wonders if he ever will again. 

Certainly not when they start college, he thinks with a pang in his chest, then a wave of guilt as he remembers how young they still are. 

It's like every time he thinks they can't do more, they have yet another surprise for him. 

Like when he comes back to the room after spending an evening in the pool, swimming laps just to get a little clarity in his head. He walks into the room lost in thought, staring at his phone and scrolling through his messages, then promptly slams the door shut behind him and locks it the moment he looks up.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles says cheerfully.

He's on his back on Derek's bed, legs up in the air and his hole on show, facing the door. His hands are up and holding Stuart's ass as the other twin is on his knees above Stiles, their cocks lined up perfectly. Both their holes are slick with lube and red from stretching and Stuart is rocking his hips, rubbing their cocks together. 

Derek whines and drops his towel and his phone onto a chair he passes by on the way to them. He stops only to tug off his clothes then strides over to the edge of the bed.

"Unbelievable," he mutters as he takes in the sight of the two open and waiting asses in front of him. 

Then he reaches out and runs his fingers through the slick mess of lube from the top of Stuart's cleft all the way down to the bed, the pad of a finger catching on one hole and then the next. The twins shudder but Stiles is still grinning cheekily from underneath Stuart, so Derek slides his fingers back upward, this time dipping two into Stiles's hole for a moment, then circling around their balls before he moves his hand up and his fingers past Stuart's stretched rim. 

"You two have been busy, I see," he says.

He leaves the fingers inside Stuart, then moves his free hand to Stiles's and slides two fingers in too. They both moan loudly when he thrusts inside them at the same time, Stuart's hips rocking against Stiles, their cocks pressed together and their holes clenching around Derek's fingers in unison. 

"We were bored," Stuart breathes out when Derek pulls his fingers away. 

"And you couldn't have gone to the party or something?" Derek asks after another thrust of his fingers into the boys' holes. "You just had to get your hands on each other." 

"'s more fun," Stiles mumbles and smirks. "And now we're all stretched and ready for you."

"Oh are you now?" Derek asks, rolling his fingers along the identical rims. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," is the synchronized response that he pumps out of them with another push of his fingers. 

"Yes please," Stiles adds a beat later. 

"Well, since you asked nicely," Derek says, pulling his fingers out completely and stroking his cock with the lube, then grabbing the tube from the bed and drizzling some more down the boys' cracks.  "You'll get my cock first," he finishes a moment later.

He's already lining up his cock to Stiles's pucker, knees braced against the edge of the bed, when Stuart mumbles a protest. 

"Oh, you'll get your turn too," Derek says as he slowly pushes into Stiles. "Patience." 

"Ugh," Stuart says just as Stiles throws his head back when Derek bottoms out. 

It's the strangest feeling -- in a good way -- to be fucking into Stiles's hole, having his cock wrapped in its warmth, and having Stuart's ass bumping against his abs on every thrust. He knows he's making the twins' cocks rub against each other, he can hear their pants and whimpers even when they kiss for a while as Derek fucks Stiles steadily. When he pulls out, there's precome dripping out of the boy's hole and Derek grins, then he lifts himself onto the bed and lines the tip of his cock up with Stuart's waiting and twitching hole. 

This way, when he drives in, it pushes Stuart's hips down and Stiles moans at every thrust, his cock trapped under Stuart's and between their bodies. Derek, after a week of regular fucking, has managed to develop a little bit of a resistance to the sight of them, so he lasts a little longer. Not much though, not with them like this, open and waiting, eager to take everything he wants to give them. When he feels his balls start tightening, he pulls out of Stuart's hole and smirks when the boy whines in protest. 

"You two like messy, don't you?" Derek asks and they both nod eagerly. "Stu, lift your hips up, just a little."

With a frown and a glance over his shoulder, Stuart does as he's told. Derek watches their confused faces for a moment, then he slides lower, knees against the bed and his feet touching the floor. He braces his hands on the bed around their hips and then slowly pushes his cock between theirs in the narrow gap that Stuart's move created. 

Eyes lighting up with understanding, the twins grin happily and Stuart lowers his hips again, not all the way but enough that Derek feels the tightness and friction as he moves his hips, cock sliding against both of theirs. Neither Stiles nor Stuart move other than leaning into a heated kiss as Derek fucks between their legs and their cocks until, with one strong thrust, his hips crash into their asses and his balls empty as he comes between them. He feels both the cocks around his own throb and pulse as they come a beat later, Stiles's stomach covered in a pool of come while Stuart rubs his own into the mess. 

A while later, when his cock stops throbbing and starts softening, Derek pulls away and looks down. Both the boys have some drizzles of come on their rims -- precome that smeared on them as he fucked both the holes -- and their balls and cocks are almost glued together with the mix of all their come together. They both wince a little when Stuart rolls to the side and Stiles finally lets his legs drop back on the bed, feet dangling off the side. 

"Did you plan for me to find you like that?" Derek asks when they're in the shower later, the twins rubbing his body down and taking moments to suck his nipples as they wash him. 

"Nah," Stiles says. "We've done that before, it's a good position for rubbing off on each other."

"You just had great timing," Stuart says. 

"There's something though," Stiles says when Derek only shakes his head at their answer. 

He looks almost shy, a stark contrast to the usual cockiness that he shows, the one mirroring his brother. Who, when Derek looks over, is looking just as sheepish and hesitant. 

"What" Derek asks, suddenly worried when they exchange pointed looks.

"Did you realize," Stiles starts slowly, like he's second-guessing every word. "That in the time we've been here, you never kissed either me or Stu?"

Derek freezes. He thought he had, that they kissed at some point during one of the mornings or evenings. But he only recalls the twins kissing each other, not him. 

"Wow. Fuck. I didn't." 

"Would you like to remedy that?" Stuart asks with a hesitant smile. 

They're both looking at him with expressions that make him feel bad about not having kissed either of them until now. It's like they think that he doesn't want to, that he's no interested in intimacy, despite having spent at least one morning just lying in bed with one of them on either side, cuddling. 

For a beat, he thinks about which one of them he should kiss first, but then his eyes focus on Stiles and the decision becomes easy. The boy is throwing glances at Stuart -- Derek suspects they are meant to be covert but really aren't -- like he's already resigned himself to the fact that it's going to be his twin who'll get the first kiss. He lifts a hand to Stiles's chin and gently turns his face until he's looking at Derek, eyes wide with surprise. Derek leans down and presses his lips against Stiles's gently, then deepens the kiss a breath later, running his tongue over the plush pink lips that open to him without further prompting. 

Unlike his eagerness when they fuck, Stiles kisses with the naïveté and innocence of someone who hasn't really done it before. It's not like he really didn't, Derek has watched him kiss Stuart time and time again, but it's different now that it's not someone he grew up with. It doesn't last long, Stiles shows his hunger fast, his tongue meeting Derek's and his arms sliding up until they're wrapped around Derek's neck, the water from the shower running down their bodies as they keep kissing. 

Derek almost forgets that they're not alone. Almost. Only, part of his brain is aware that there's a pair of eyes on them and that Stuart is likely watching every move, every second of the kiss. When Stiles finally pulls away -- and it's him, because Derek's eager to prove to the boy that he's wanted -- his face is flushed and his eyes almost glowing, his lips puffy and red. He smiles and then his eyes dart to the side. Derek follows that movement and comes face to face with Stuart, who's looking at them with a soft smile on his lips, the bottom one tucked between his teeth. 

"He's a really good kisser," Stiles says quietly, gently, like he's a little amazed at the fact. "Your turn, Stu." 

In a flash, Stuart is in front of Derek and he's looking at him with wide eyes full of eagerness and want. It's a less hesitant kiss, when Derek leans into it and Stuart responds in kind, a little more firm and sure than Stiles's. Derek figures that he'll have to keep kissing Stiles until he get to this point, to where his twin already is, knowing what he wants on this level instead of just when it comes to dicks and asses. 

They're all a little out of breath by the time they're done kissing, a little flushed and a lot happier than any of the days until now. Not bothering with pajamas, they all pile on Derek's bed, the twin's hands linked and rested on his chest, one messy head of hair on each shoulder, his arms holding them close. Each of them has a leg thrown over one of Derek's and their knees are knocking against each other's between his thighs. They fall asleep like that, blanket over the three of them, Derek's eyes watching the twins' heads rise and fall as he breathes until his eyelids become too heavy to stay open. 


	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Eve is spent with their parents, since they both made time to be at the cabin for the entire day -- John arrived just after breakfast and he got the station covered until the next day so he could stay. Derek manages to sneak in blow jobs and fingering the twins until they come before they all emerged from their room and then they promptly ignore each other throughout the day to prevent any kind of suspicion from their parents.

The downside is that Cora and Laura keep frowning at Derek and looking like they're trying to figure something out.

"Did you have a fight with them or something?" Cora finally asks just before dinner when they're all in the cabin's living room, waiting for their parents to be ready to leave for the big party in the resort’s main building.

"What?" Derek looks at her, confused. "No, why?"

"They were pretty much glued to your sides since we got here and today it's like they don't even know you," she says, glancing across the room where Stuart and Stiles are engrossed in what looks like a slightly vicious game of chequers. 

"Their father's here, I'm guessing they don't need the substitute today," Derek tells her. 

When the words are out, he cringes a little at how that might sound. How it _does_  sound to him, considering he just fucked both of them less than a day ago. Which Cora, blissfully, doesn't have a clue about. 

"More like the big brother they worship like he's a hero," Cora says and chuckles at Derek's surprised expression. "Oh wow, are you actually blushing?' 

"What did you say to him, I haven't seen him this red since he got caught stealing Mom's favorite chocolate when we were kids," Laura asks as she stops by them on her way to... somewhere, Derek doesn't have a clue. 

"Just mentioned the hero worship from the twins," Cora says, glancing across the room again. "Apparently being admired makes our dear brother flustered."

"Oh shut up you two," Derek grumbles as they both smile brightly at him. 

"Aw. It's cute. I wouldn't be surprised if they both had a bit of a crush on you," Laura tells him. 

Derek didn't think it was possible for him to blush harder but he feels his cheeks burning and he can't blame it on alcohol since he didn't actually have any for days. 

"Guess we'll see once they're legal," Cora says, nudging Derek's side. "Though how you'd choose between identical twins, I do not know. They might dress a little differently, but I still don't always manage to tell them apart.”

There are things that are different about the twins. More things than Derek can possibly mention, seeing as more than a few are most definitely things that he, as an upstanding and respectable adult, should not know about. 

Like how Stiles gasps when something is in his ass for the first time, while Stuart moans. How Stuart prefers to be on his hands and knees while Stiles likes to lie back and pulls his legs to his chest. Or how Stiles kisses like he's trying to breathe Derek in, while Stuart's kisses are more foreplay than anything else. 

"Leave me alone," Derek grumbles at his sisters. "And leave them alone." 

"Well, at least Stiles isn't interested in my girlfriend anymore," Cora says with a grin. "Guess I should be thankful."

"I haven't had a thing for redheads in years," Stiles says from behind her back and Cora yelps a little in surprise.

Derek laughs as her face goes all panicky and almost apologetic, but then she twists around and faces Stiles, who's giggling at her.

"So, is there anyone who caught your eye then?" Laura asks before Cora can, both obviously unable to contain their curiosity. 

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Stiles says coolly, the smile still on his lips, though a little more devious. 

Derek notices that Stiles very pointedly doesn't look at him. 

"You're no fun," Cora says. "We would've helped you land the person." 

"You really _really_  couldn't have," Stiles tells her. "I don't need help," he adds, jutting his chin out and for a moment looking younger and defiant. 

"Well, good for you," Laura says. "Come on, Cora, we'll go see if Stuart tells us anything."

"He won't. I keep his secrets, he keeps mine. No dice," Stiles says, but they're both already walking away, leaving Derek alone with him.

"Weren't you two," Derek says, glancing at Stuart who's rolling his eyes before Cora and Laura even reach him, "trying to kill each other with chequers or something?"

"You looked like you needed saving," Stiles says with a shrug. "We might need to rescue Stu in a little bit, but you looked lost and terrified." 

"I'm not scared of them. Much. No more than of anyone else who knows too many of my secrets," Derek says with a pointed look at Stiles and then a glance at Stuart across the room. 

"Well, they're your sisters, they're bound to have ammunition. I bet you have things on them just as much," Stiles says. "Stuart and I could destroy each other in a heartbeat if we wanted to." 

"Siblings, right?" Derek says, hoping the conversation is derailed enough to stay on that course. 

It's not far enough and Stiles is too curious and stubborn, which is something that Derek knows and yet he lives in hope sometimes. 

"So, what did they say that had you so spooked?" Stiles asks turning back to where they started. 

"Cora suggested you and Stuart have a crush on me," Derek blurts out before he can weigh his words and choose them well.

Stiles bursts out in laughter then quickly muffles it as he catches Stuart's glance in their direction. 

"I mean. Yeah? But not really?" Stiles says a moment later, when he's calmed himself down. "I didn't tell you, but I did have one, years ago." 

Derek's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't think it was specifically him that either of the twins was interested in. Until now, he thought it was just that he happened to be around and willing to participate in their explorations, only with some feelings of fondness slowly growing between them. 

"I would've stayed in the closet, or unaware that I'm into guys if it weren't for you," Stiles admits. "Then Danny, around the same time as Stu went on dates with him. But yeah, you. My sexual awakening." 

"Weren't you still hung up on Lydia then?" Derek asks. "When did you have a crush on me anyway?"

Stiles blushes a little, then dusks his head for a beat before he looks up again. 

"Remember before you guys left town? When you were on the high school's basketball team?"

"You were like, ten?"

"Something like that, yeah," Stiles says. "Apparently Stuart pointing out how loose and revealing the basketball uniforms were was a moment of awakening for my libido."

Derek can't help but just stare at him in a bit of a shock, eyes wide but the corners of his lips tugging his mouth up into a smile.

"You two were _ten_ ," he says in a flat tone. 

"And having woken up with morning wood ever since then until you guys left town." Stiles says, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Derek feels his cheeks heat a little and he ducks his head, then quickly works on regaining his composure just in case his sisters happen to look over. When he checks, they seem busy talking to Stuart though, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"So, what are the chances that you can get Stu and I some champagne at midnight?" Stiles asks, finally switching the conversation topic to something different, though not exactly safe. "Dad won't even let us have a sip from his glass, ever."

"I am absolutely sure that you two have never ever nicked any alcohol from anyone," Derek says, tone flat still, his eyebrow raised at Stiles. "Wouldn't be you two at all."

"Rude," Stiles says, pouting. 

"You're not legally allowed to drink," Derek tells him. 

Stiles looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips, challenging enough that Derek's eyes widen in mild panic as his own words sink in. Just as he's about to start saying something -- defend himself, protest, he has no idea -- Stiles bursts out laughing. 

"What did you do to him?" Stuart asks, appearing seemingly from nowhere, looking at Derek's face that probably looks a bit like he's a gaping fish.

"Oh, I just tried to remind him about the technicalities and irrelevance of underage limitations," Stiles says, chuckling. "Seems we're not getting alcohol tonight after all."

Stuart rolls his eyes and then pouts, glancing at Derek. When Stiles adds his own pout and they both give him a pleading look, his mind clears a little, enough that it finally comes back online and he knows just what to say. He sighs and turns like he's going to walk away, then leans in just as he's level with the twins.

"I'd rather you two were fully sober tonight. I do have plans," he says quietly, only for them to hear. 

He chuckles as he hears both of them inhale sharply behind his back as he keeps walking towards the door, seeing that their parents have finally managed to emerge from their respective rooms. 

During dinner and the party after it, Stiles and Stuart keep throwing Derek covert glances like they want to get out early. But it's a New Year's Eve party in the main building and Derek knows that disappearing -- especially if it's all three of them -- would raise too many questions and cause too much suspicion. However, when the clock strikes twelve and he slips away just in time to avoid any midnight kisses, since there are none that he'd want that could be done in public, he finds himself at the terrace behind the swimming pool, holding a glass of champagne and staring up at the star-covered sky. 

"You look awful lonely out here," comes a familiar voice from behind his back a little while later. 

"Stiles," Derek says quietly. 

"He's not wrong," Stuart chimes in. 

Derek glances over his shoulder and sees them standing in the door, each leaning against one side of the frame. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

They look at each other and push away from the door at the same time, then lean against the railing Derek's leaning on, one on each side. He looks to the front again, out into the quiet forest that surrounds the resort. 

"We wondered if you decided to hide away somewhere," Stiles says, looking out into the distance too. "And everyone was kissing." 

"What's wrong with kissing?" Derek asks, though that's the same reason he snuck out. 

"No one to kiss without causing a riot," Stuart says, chuckling. "I mean, Dad already needs to watch his blood pressure, I don't think me having my tongue down Stiles's throat would be any good for that."

"Or either of us grabbing you and kissing the daylights out of you," Stiles adds. 

"So, wanna get out of here?" Stuart says barely a second later, looking to the side, where the cabin is. 

Derek hesitates. On one hand, fuck yes, he wants to. He's been thinking about being in bed with the twins the whole day, the inability to touch them at all and the increased awareness of them being out of bounds was driving him crazy.

On the other hand, it's still early for this particular night and if they just vanish without saying goodbye, someone's bound to come looking. Which could result in them being caught and that's pretty much the last thing he wants, since he knows the consequences would be too much. 

"There's going to be dancing, I heard," Stiles says quietly, glancing at the door that leads into the main building. "We could go raise hell on the dance floor." 

Derek imagines the twins dancing together, grinding against each other on the dance floor, and his brain almost given in right there and then. He's seen them dance, in the cabin's living room, one of the afternoons when they and his sisters were bored, so they started a dance off. He knows that Stiles doesn't really have the best moves when he tries, but both of them move in ways that make Derek's cock want to pop out of the pants when they relax and move to the music without overthinking. He's seen that too and obviously he's seen them move in ways that make his dick twitch just remembering them. 

"Oh yeah, let's do that," Stuart says, because apparently Derek's musing didn't take as long as he suspected. 

The next thing he knows, he's being pulled towards the door, into the building and to the entertainment room where the bass beat is already pounding from. Derek slips out of the twins' hold when they walk inside and they throw him a glance but then rush right into the middle of the open space used as a dance floor and start moving to the music. 

At first they're just shaking and laughing, obviously just messing around. But then a song comes on that makes them both roll their bodies to the beat and Derek... checks out. He remembers them moving like that, only in an entirely different context and very much without their clothes. He knows how it feels when either one of them rolls their hips the way they're doing now but while Derek's cock is deep inside their ass. The very same cock that is now reacting to those memories by stirring to life inside his thankfully dark and loose pants. 

He takes a drink from his glass, draining the last of the champagne -- he only had the one, wanting to stay sober tonight -- and then tugs on his tie to stop it from making him feel like he can't breathe. Of course, the reason why he's finding it hard to breathe is not the tie but the twins on the dance floor. 

When the next song isn't anything that makes his life easier, Derek decides to pack up and head back to the cabin. He puts the empty glass away and walks over to his mother, whispering into her ear that he's turning in. She gives him a concerned glance which he responds to with a reassuring soft smile and a kiss on her cheek, which seems to be enough to stop her worries. 

He doesn't tell the twins he's leaving. They're both still dancing, hair messy, cheeks flushed, ties undone and their jackets tossed aside, the white shirts underneath starting to drip with sweat. Derek looks at them as he's leaving the room and commits the image to memory that he's bringing along with him to their room. 

 _It's probably for the best,_ he thinks when he slumps on his bed after his own suit jacket flies across the room and lands on top of his bag in the corner. _They should have fun_. 

His cock is hard and springs out from his underwear once he undoes his pants and tugs the layers of fabric down. He wraps his hand around it and strokes a few times, then hisses at the friction and gets up to go find the lube. The bottle that he brought with him is almost empty, a reminder of the amount of times he and the twins used it during the vacation. The thought clashes with the throb of his cock as it reacts to the memories, the last one from less than a day ago. 

 _I can live with those_ , he thinks, calling up the images of the twins lying across his bed side by side, his mouth on Stiles's cock while his fingers were thrusting into Stuart's hole, then the other way around. That morning, both of them came on his fingers while he kneeled by the bed, looking at their cocks pulsing and their holes clenching around him. 

Derek lies down again and unbuttons his shirt before he squirts lube onto his palm and takes his cock in his hand, slowly stroking his length and closing his eyes as he lets all the memories wash over him. He figures, with the party meant to continue until early hours of the morning, that he has time, that he can start the new year like this, jerking off while thinking about the twins. 

He's about to tug his pants off completely so he can finger himself too when the door creaks open and he scrambles for a sheet to cover himself, just in case it's Cora or Laura or worse, his mother. 

Then he remembers that none of them have the keys to the room and that he most definitely locked it behind him. 

"So, what are you up to, Derek?" Stiles asks, passing through the door, Stuart hot on his heels. 

Derek props himself on his elbows and shrugs, then glances down at his hard and red cock, figuring the answer is obvious. 

"Didn't want us to be in on the fun?" Stuart asks, standing behind Stiles, arms wrapped around his twin's waist, chin hooked over his shoulder. "Would you like an audience?"

"You looked like you were having plenty of fun," Derek says.

He doesn't mean to sound bitter or hurt. There's no reason to make them feel guilty about enjoying themselves in ways like that, just being kids, dancing, spending time with each other and with their families. Only, it makes him think about how impossible all this will be when they're back in the real world, back in Beacon Hills. How it will be when they leave for college. 

Stiles puts his hands on Stuart's arms and tilts his head, both of them frowning at his comment. Derek immediately feels a pang of guilt for making them feel bad, today of all days. 

"Look, forget it, it's fine," he says. "You should go back to the party." 

Stuart's eyebrows are the first to rise, Stiles's following a moment later. 

"What, and let you have all the good fun?" Stiles asks, his expression clearing a little and turning into an amused one, but Derek can still see the concern in there. 

"Anyway, we already told Dad that we've had enough," Stuart adds. 

They don't move closer, but their eyes flit between Derek's face and cock, obviously interested in both. 

"I'm sure he'd get that you've changed your mind," he tells them. "And isn't everyone still there?"

He thinks about how it might look suspicious that they're the only ones who left, that it -- along with how close they've grown over the vacation -- might make someone put two and two together. There's only a tiny chance that people would understand this, understand them and what they have.

Not that he knows for sure what it is they have, besides really good sex.

"Nah, your mom also left and Dad was on his way out. Granted, Laura looked like she was planning to stay until dawn," Stiles says and then chuckles. 

"And we wanted to start the new year as we plan to continue it," Stuart says, finally pulling away from his brother.

He doesn't go far, only moves to Stiles's side and reaches for his twin's hand, their fingers linking as they start walking towards the bed, to Derek. Letting go of each other once they reach the edge of the bed, they both climb up and each of them straddles one of Derek's legs.

"How do you plan to continue this?" Derek asks. 

The tone of his voice isn't as flirty as it would have been only a few hours ago. He's not asking about their immediate plans -- he can think of a few himself, but his mind is too tangled up in the logistics of the future. 

"Well, right now," Stuart says, lowering his hips to Derek's thigh and a hand on his hip, "I think you need either help with this or an audience," he tells Derek, looking pointedly at the still hard cock. 

"Then we'll enjoy the rest of this vacation," Stiles chimes in, his movements mirroring his twin's. "Maybe see if we can find new things to do." 

"What about after?" Derek asks. 

On one hand, he wants to know. He's been falling for them in ways that aren't just about sex, has grown fond of them so much that it's unpleasant to think about the possibility of them moving on, them being with other people. 

"After, you'll still be in Beacon Hills," Stiles says, his thumb rubbing circles into Derek's hip. "As will we, what with the pesky senior year we still need to finish.”

"Do you have plans to go anywhere?" Stuart asks, a frown emerging on his face.

Derek shakes his head.

"Online school," he says. "Job that I can do from anywhere, so I might as well stay." 

"Well, isn't it convenient then that we're only going to be a few hours away?" Stiles says, lips quirking up.

"What?" 

The twins look at each other and smile brightly, then they both look at Derek with matching shit-eating grins on their faces. 

"We both applied to schools nearby," Stuart tells him. "It's just us and Dad, we didn't want to go too far. And the plan is to start a business online, so we can do it from anywhere." 

Derek frowns at them, trying to process the information and what it means. There are also other questions he has, ones that he knows won't be answered that easily.

"We can make this work," Stiles says with determination, his hand reaching for Stuart's. "Whatever the future, I know that I want to have Stu around." 

"And I'm not going anywhere," Stuart says with a fond look at his brother and then another one at Derek. "So, we'd like you to be a part of that, since we're already going to need to plan for somewhere that won't get us judged." 

There really isn't such a place, Derek knows that. Not anywhere public, at least. It might get them all completely isolated and possibly tear them apart in the end. 

"Look, it's a new year. Neither of us expected to find someone who'd be on board with this," Stiles says and holds up their linked hands. "The fact that you are is already fantastic. But we understand if you don't think it's worth the hassle and if this room is where it stays." 

They both look a little crestfallen at the idea and Derek wants to kiss the expressions away, make them as carefree and happy as they were earlier while they were dancing.

"I want to," he says. "I don't want this to be it." 

The twins light up and let go of each other, but only to lie down and press against his sides, their lips pressing against his cheeks with a kiss. He feels their hands trail down his chest and down to his crotch and the sparks from the touch make his cock come back to life as he feels their cocks against his thighs. 

"So, about the help or the audience...." 

It's Stuart who talks, Stiles pulling away from Derek's cheek too and both of them looking at him, waiting for his response. 

There is still worry floating in his mind, but it gets pushed away by arousal as the twins' hands trail all the way down to his cock, their fingers wrapping around it. He lets his body relax onto the bed and looks up, smiling. 

"Well, if you're here to help, I won't say no," he says, making an effort to sound light and relaxed. 

The matching grins tell him all that he needs to know and a second later they're moving down and not stopping until their faces are level with his crotch. He lifts himself up again so he can see, then his lips part with a quiet moan when they stare into each other's eyes and stick out their tongues, swiping them over the head of his cock. 

"Fuck," he mutters when they start mouthing on his length, their hands at the base to hold his cock up. 

Neither one of them looks away while they lick, not even when they both make faces at the taste of the lube. They pull away shortly after and look at him, smiling. 

"So," Stuart starts with a quick glance at Stiles. "We were wondering..."

"Thinking about it a lot, actually," Stiles chimes in, his cheeks flushing. 

"Thoroughly, really," Stuart continues. "And we wanted to ask you something."

Derek lifts an eyebrow, urging them to continue.

"You've fucked us, so we know you do like to top," Stiles says, the words falling out of his mouth so fast that Derek's having trouble understanding him. "But is that something that's exclusive?"

Silence falls on the room and Derek processes the question, then the corners of his mouth turn up. 

"Well, had you two not come back so early," he says, speaking slowly and looking from one twin to the other, "or had you gotten here just a little while later, you would have found me with my fingers in my ass."

It's another one of the things that, like when he realized that he'd not kissed either of them until they asked, just never occurred to him as something he should explicitly say. He's versatile, he knows he likes to get fucked as much as he likes to fuck people, but it's never been a thing that he'd have discussed with others, his previous sexual partners included. 

"Oh," the twins say at the same time and their eyes light up. "So you'd be okay with us...."

"Tag teaming? Spitroasting?" Derek asks, amused at the way their faces change when he says it, both of them looking a little dazed and most definitely interested. "If you two can agree on who's coming in my mouth and who's coming in my ass, I'm game."

Stiles turns to Stuart and the twins lock eyes, falling into another silent conversation where Derek can only try to decipher what their expressions and glances at him mean. 

"He's _game_ ," Stuart says, sounding amused. 

"Some game," Stiles replies.

"Well, I'm sure we can come to an agreement, right bro?" Stuart asks, looking pointedly at Derek's cock like he wants to open his mouth and fall onto it. 

Stiles glances up and meets Derek's eyes, then back at Stuart with a nod. 

"Hands and knees?" 

The question comes from Stuart and isn't directed at Derek, though he figures they're speaking out loud for his benefit. 

"Nah, straddling and knees up," Stiles says and his twin nods. 

A flash later, Stiles is moving quickly up on the bed until his hips are level with Derek's chest. Derek, having figured out their plan, lies back down and as Stiles moves to straddle his chest, he feels Stuart slide between his legs and push at the back of his thighs. Reaching around Stiles, Derek lifts his knees and hooks his hands behind them, holding himself up. Then he drops them down again just long enough to feel his pants slide off his legs before Stuart helpfully moves his legs so Derek's ass is open and exposed, his hole twitching already. 

Without warning, there's a wet lick down his cleft and above him Stiles chuckles when Derek gasps and his mouth falls open. 

"Fuck," Derek curses and feels Stiles shuffle forward, closer to his face. 

He lifts his head just enough that Stiles's cock, hanging out of his pants, brushes against his lips. Below, he feels Stuart's tongue circling around his hole and his cock hardens more and more with each second, precome leaking onto his stomach. When the first finger breaches him, cool with lube and moving slowly, Stiles moves his hands to the back of Derek's head and slides his cock past Derek's lips. Derek closes his mouth around the head and sucks when he feels Stuart's finger push deeper, then moans around Stiles when Stuart rolls his finger against the rim, stretching Derek's hole. 

Stiles doesn't move and when Derek looks up, he sees that he's looking over his shoulder at Stuart, watching as he fingers Derek open methodically, like it's not something other than a step to the main event. Derek knows that it's more impatience than Stuart's lack of interest in fingering someone, since he'd seen the twins with their fingers in each other's holes enough to know better. But right now, none of them are playing or wasting time, not after the confessions earlier and the enticement of what they are about to do. 

Finally, when three of Stuart's fingers pump in and out of Derek's clenching hole easily, Stiles looks away and leans forward, Derek's head falling back on the bed as he opens his mouth so Stiles can slide his cock in easily. One last look over his shoulder, a pause, and then Stiles rocks his hips down just as Derek feels Stuart's cock slide into his ass. 

He's barely holding on to his legs, his whole body turning into jelly as the twins fuck him, matching thrusts of their cocks into his mouth and ass, moans echoing around the room when both of them slide as far as they can. Stuart's balls thump against Derek's ass with every thrust, Stiles's cock hits the back of his throat. Derek’s own cock is throbbing against his stomach, precome smearing all over his abs, his ass clenching when Stuart reaches forward and wraps his fingers around Derek's length. 

Then, just as Derek's feeling his balls start to tighten, Stiles yelps and slams his hips down, almost choking Derek as he does. 

"Fuck, Stu," he breathes out and glances over his shoulder.

Derek feels the shift of weight that accompanied Stiles's sudden thrust and he realizes that Stuart's leaning forward, his mouth probably on his twin's hole. 

The thought of it alone tips him over the edge and his body tenses and curls up as much as it can with the twins on top of him, his hole tightening around Stuart's cock as his dick starts to throb and spurt come on his own stomach, on Stuart's chest and probably all the way to Stiles's ass. A beat later, Stiles yelps again and his cock pulses in Derek's mouth, come flowing down his throat just as Derek feels Stuart slam deep inside his ass one more time and his cock pulsing inside him, filling him up. 

"Holy shit," Stiles is the first one to speak, breathless and still shaking as he pulls his cock slowly out of Derek's mouth. "That was... wow." 

Derek feels his ass clench as Stuart pulls out carefully, then he winces at the sudden emptiness as the twins move away and to his sides. He can't think, can't speak, just lets his legs fall on the bed and his arms flop by his sides. His ass is throbbing and he feels come leaking out of it, his mouth raw and his lips covered in come. 

"Did we kill you?" Stuart asks when he moves to Derek's side, lying down and propping his head on his arm. 

Stiles mirrors his twin on Derek's other side and they're both looking blissed out but a little concerned.

"Still alive. Probably ruined for anyone else ever," he says, grinning at each of them. 

The twins smile at each other, lift their free hands and high five above Derek's chest, then look back at him with glee.

"Well then, it's a good thing we're not planning on letting you go," Stiles says. "Now, sleep or shower?"

Derek groans at the idea of moving and the twins seem to translate that into an answer. They shuffle around just enough to finally take off their clothes completely, then Stuart goes to grab a wet cloth to wipe off most of the come. Stiles, meanwhile, helps Derek pull off his shirt. 

They wrap around him then, kissing his cheeks tenderly as they link their fingers and rest their hands on his chest. Derek feels their legs hooking around his own as he starts drifting off with the thought that no matter what the future holds, he's not letting go of them easily. Or at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://pleasurific.tumblr.com/) (while it lasts) but also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic)


End file.
